1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a scanner or a multi function printer of the above, an image forming process is executed according to an image processing request called a job. As for such image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus in which a plurality of jobs can be reserved and which executes a plurality of reserved jobs continuously in order is widely used.
Further, JP2004-348713 discloses such image forming apparatus as described above which can display the plurality of jobs in a screen so that an operator can confirm the schedule of the jobs and thereby enhancing the productivity of the image portion apparatus.